Lighting a fuse
by Chemical connection and Drake
Summary: My first fic ever. : lil nervouse. Gokuchichi. Goku and Chi are waiting for a strorm to end, they get romantic. Based in the time during the time Gochi are looking for a way to put out the fire at Chi's castle. Please review. xx
1. Chapter 1

**Lighting the fuse**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own dragonball or dragonball Z. Or any of its characters.

It was cold, rain fell from the sky and lightning split the clouds, followed by the usual blast of thunder. Much to Goku's disappointment the rain carried on falling, in fact it was getting harder by the minute. To be honest it wasn't because he didn't like the rain, no it was because of Chichi. He did like her, very much, in fact his feelings got bigger everyday they spent together and that's what scared him. He was stuck in this small cave with her and his feelings of confusion and discomfort. Every time he looked at her his heart would beat faster than the last time, each time he caught her eyes with his, his breathing would deepen more than before, everything they did became more exciting to him whether it was a conversation or the small kisses they had begun to have.

He looked to the other side of the cave to see Chichi starting to collect more small twigs and branches to burn on the small fire they had tried to create. Goku had offered to run out and grab some better wood, but Chichi wouldn't hear any of it, she insisted that they both stay warm and dry inside the cave and go by what they had. Now he wished he'd been brave enough to argue, he could see Chichi shivering, he hated to see her suffer. It almost broke his heart to see her worrying and crying over him when he had that huge hole blasted in his chest, and now she was cold and probably hungry and he didn't like her being like that. Why couldn't he know why or what he was feeling right now?

"Chichi why don't you let me get some fire wood, I can get food whilst I'm out?" Goku pleaded gently

"Goku I said earlier, you're not going out it that rain, you'll catch something. We don't need anything we have plenty here" Slightly annoyed as she had already had this conversation with him.

She had noticed his change his behaviour recently, well actually he had seemed to change slightly everyday since they left the tournament. He would get more clingy, blush more, let her cling to him and most of all she could kiss him and he wouldn't flinch or pull back in fact each day that went by he would be more and more willing to deepen it. She sat blushing as she remembered their first kiss.

Then she had to hold him still, but now she could just walk right up, grab him and plant her lips on his and there would be no complaint. But she wanted more; she wanted to feel his tongue brushing against hers, and his hands roaming her body.

He watched her stare into space, a light blush brushed delicately across her face. She was so cute, so beautiful, so delicate and all his. He like that, having her to himself, he didn't like the idea that any other man would touch her. He wanted to touch her, an urge he had since they first kissed. But he had seen what happened to Roshi when he touch a woman, especially Bulma, he got a mallet to the head, and with Chichi's temper which he knew too well already he would probably get a boulder dropped on his head and so he kept to himself.

Chichi again decided to make the first move, she was getting a little upset about having to initiate things but she decided to think about that later. Goku was now looking out the mouth of the cave, his back turned to her, obviously thinking. She crept up behind him and placed her hand on his waist, he jumped a little but smiled at her as her turned to face her, before hugging her gently. She brought her head up a sign her knew meant she wanted a kiss, so he brought his head down to meet hers. Their lips met and he pulled her closer to his body as she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair. He moaned slightly as she massaged his head. Hearing him moan sent heat shooting to all parts of her body, Kami she wanted him, she wanted him so bad. She pushed him against the cave wall, her palms pushed firmly against his chest, massaging the hard muscled underneath. Goku wasn't sure if this was right, but Kami he sure as hell enjoyed it, that urge to touch her had risen to levels beyond his control. He placed his hands on her ass, squeezing her cheeks firmly, massaging them more as his instincts took a hold of his system and she moaned loudly in his ear, forcing him on. Gasping for air in between the times when they stopped. Chichi's hands moved lower into the neck of his shirt, touching the smooth, soft skin usually hidden by his shirt, her hands moved lower to remove his shirt completely. Goku's hands moving up to remove her top from her slender form. His head was spinning; his body numb and his trousers were suddenly very uncomfortable. Goku pulled away, Chichi looking at him with a worried expression as his head tipped down wards and Goku's looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Goku honey what is it, are you okay?"

"Chichi something's wrong with me!" Goku shouted pointing down to the floor

Chichi followed his finger down and gasped in shock, blushing madly as she saw what Goku was pointing out. Of course there was nothing wrong with him, but holy cow he looked big. Looking at it even through the soft fabric of his clothes she was getting severely turned on. She looked up at his face; it shone with worry and confusion.

"Don't worry Goku, it's meant to happen. There's nothing wrong with you." She assured him calmly, kissing him softly to calm him.

Goku sighed, pleased that they had solved that. He was still confused as to why it happened but that thought was forgotten as he felt Chichi's lips on his and her tongue massaging his, battling it wildly. Her hands massaging his chest once again, she reached down and took his hand in hers. Bringing it up to her chest and placing it on her left breast, Goku's eyes widened in shock as she moaned at the light contact as she forced his hand to squeeze the soft mound beneath it. Closing his eyes again as he found himself to enjoy this, especially Chichi's hand massaging the skin of his abdomen, although slightly weird, it felt good. He was enjoying himself tonight, her continuous moans and sighs, his replying moans causing her to increase the passion. She knocked his feet out as the both fell to the floor his moans increasing as she straddled his waist, and his hips bucked against hers. Kami his trousers were so uncomfortable, they were so tight he just wanted them off. His plea was answered as Chichi slowly undone his zipper and slid his trousers to his knees. Moaned loudly as the coldness of the air heightened the pleasure running through his veins. However he started to become worried as Chichi fiddled around with his boxer shorts, slightly confused as to why she wanted them off. The shorts soon joined his trousers down by his knees.

"Chi babe what are you doing?" He asked worried as to what she was going to do

"Don't worry Goku sweetie, you're gunna love it" she whispered seductively.

She smiled wide but in shock as she looked at his huge appendage. She had never imagined one could be so big. Goku looked down at her, slight worry apparent. This expression vanished as she cupped his shaft in her hands rubbing and squeezing gently. He gasped loudly and threw his head back, his eyes squeezed tightly shut; gently she moved her hand up and down Goku's shaft, squeezing each time she reached the base. He moaned loudly, as new sensations shot through his bodies frame, he was shocked he could feel this way; he had never felt so good. Spasm after spasm shot through his upper body as his climax drew nearer, Goku let out a small scream each time a spasm ragged his body, he felt it, he wanted it whatever it was he wanted it, he needed it. He bucked his hips into Chichi's movements before finally spraying his seed out onto her hands and falling back, exhausted, a sly smile spread across his features, hers matching the smile.

She pulled his trousers up and lay on his chest waiting for him to come back down to earth. She poked him lightly in the chest.

"Chi what were you doing to me, that felt…well amazing" Goku asked in no more than a whisper, even though shock was dripping from his voice.

"Shh, you go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

He slowly sat up and pulled his shirt on, handing Chichi's over to her; she covered her cold chest, and snuggled into his form. Lying down together she listened to his breathing as he fell asleep, laughing as he snored lightly. She had really enjoyed his moaning and pleading for her earlier. She slowly lifted her skirt up and began to play with herself, moaning quietly so as not to wake Goku, sure she would have loved him to do this for her but he was freaked out enough for one night, she would introduce him to this later on. For now she could make do with this, then she would have his fingers sliding up her shaft, climaxing as she thought of the process. Pulling her skirt up and lying further into his chest she too fell asleep. The storm had died down during their fun earlier, but the rain still fell, weaker than before. Its pounding sound as it hit the ground soothing the all ready sleeping couple into a peaceful dream land.


	2. A new day

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, including dragonball or Z

Chichi although the last to fall asleep was also the first to wake, smiling at Goku's now louder snoring. He was sprawled out in a star shape, her still resting on his gently rising and falling chest. She sat up slowly and stretched, her tired body telling her to rest again, but she had to sort breakfast, and if they were to discover what was causing this fire at her castle they would have to get going soon. She nudged Goku gently on the shoulder and kissed him gently whispering it was time to get up in his ear. He looked so cute as one eye opened and he yawned, squinting lightly as the sunlight invaded his eyes. She was in a hurry they had used up enough time already, she really wanted to find this Bansho fan and save her father from that terrible fire that raged inside her castle.

Goku was up and thinking about breakfast, whining impatiently at Chichi who just sat there. After a few minutes he became worried and sat himself beside her, his stomach growling constantly.

"Chichi is something wrong?" He asked sadly

Chichi shook her head slightly, and looked at him smiling, but he could tell it was fake.

"Nope, I'm fine. Everything's fine" She said returning his kiss, fully aware that he didn't at all believe her, but glad that he just left it, she really didn't want to argue with him, she just wanted to get going and save her Dad.

"Goku who were those people that tried to steal the fan from us?" Chichi asked seriously.

"Oh them, i remember bumping into him a lot in my childhood, especially the first time i was searching for the dragonballs with Bulma. He locked us in his castle and stole my four star ball, somehow we got out. Can't remember how though?" He replied with a confused expression.

"Oh, why did he want the Fan"

"No idea" Goku replied scratching his head and laughing.

They reached Chichi's kingdom the villagers were still working hard to put the fire out, but with little affect, it was still as bad now as it was when they left. Goku quickly hopped off Nimbus and waved the fan towards the fire, its mighty wind raging through the flames. Nothing happened, so he waved again, a light rain falling, still nothing, he waved again a storm forming over head and heavy rain fell and still nothing happened, the fire still stood. Its flames raging faster, it's heat more searing, blazing on and on.

"Baba why isn't it working!" Goku shouted angrily

"I'm not sure, it should work" she shouted back looking into her crystal ball "Goku, go south till you reach some giant gates, in there you will find the Magic furnace, ask the guardians and they may help you. But hurry"

Goku nodded his head, wiping the tears from Chichi's face and placing her upon Nimbus, jumping on himself and racing towards the south as fast as they could cope with. The gates were huge, like the gates to hell, decorated with the golden heads of many demons usually found in nightmares.

He was hot and tired, it wasn't everyday you almost got burned to a crisp trying to seal a hole in a giant furnace. He was sat on the floor legs crossed panting deeply as he tried to calm down, not amused at the guardian and his Grandfathers laughs at him. But now the Ox King should be safe and he could go get married. He could see the happiness in Chichi's eyes, the pride for him, the worry on her face slowly fading as she ran to him, hugging him tightly and kissing his face continuously. They smiled and helped the other to their feet, Goku glanced over to his Grandpa sad that he would again have to say goodbye, they hugged slightly and Gohan once again congratulated him, wishing them a good and happy life.

Goku stood smiling as he watched the happy reunion between Chichi and the Ox King. They had both worked hard to stop that fire. Chichi especially, she had been so strong and brave these last few days, pulling herself through this hard time with very little help. He felt his heart swell with something, more than pride or happiness, more than ambition or desire, twice as strong as the feeling he got with her in that cave. He was smiling wildly when Chichi looked over at him, his eyes right on her. Her Father had left to arrange the wedding for later and she really couldn't wait, years of dreaming and fantasizing finally coming true. She would have her man, her Goku, her soul mate. She walked over to him and held him, happiness raging through her body, he hugged her back still slightly confused about the wedding and what it was but glad that he was going through it with Chichi, he held her to his frame her head barely touching his shoulder. She looked him in the eyes and knew he loved her, she could see it there, still only small but she knew it could grow with time. She kissed him hard, her tongue invading his sweet mouth, battling his in an all out battle of passion both not caring who won, their hands roaming the others body, admiring the soft skin or frame.

A loud cough broke the couple apart, who both stood flushing red as they looked up at the Ok-King, Goku not letting go of Chichi's hand as he rubbed his thumb over her soft silky flesh and waited for Chichi's father to speak.

"Well you two had better get some rest for tomorrow. It's going to be a busy day and you'll have to be up bright and early for your big day. Some of the villagers have lent us a capsule each for the night. One for each of us" He said as he pointed to a capsule house for each of them, before handing Chichi her dress who hugged it tightly, then kissing Goku on the lips softly and wishing him good night before heading to her house to rest.

Goku watched her walk off towards her capsule and joy rose in his heart as he watched, his future clearing, still unsure of what would happen in his life, still unsure what he would do, but one thing was sure; that which ever way he went, whatever he done, she would be there, his Chichi she would be there by his side and he by hers. He couldn't wait till tomorrow the day that would seal his life forever, for eternity, an eternity with Chichi.


	3. Joined

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball or z

The spring air was fresh, dew dusted lightly on the young green grass; a cool breeze caressed the air, softly blowing many blossom petals to the floor, forming a carpet of soft silk. The day had started early for both Goku and Chichi and after many hours of getting cleaned, dressed and ready Goku was finally stood at the end of the aisle awaiting his Bride to walk towards him.

He was nervous yes, strangely considering he had been in scarier more life threatening situations than this, but this was a whole new thing for him and he really wasn't sure what was going to happen. He fiddled with his cuffs and smiled lightly at the vicar that stood behind him. In front were the people watching the ceremony, all in their best dress, all talking quietly amongst them selves, along the chairs they sat in, explosions of pink and white flowers decorated the outside of the aisle.

He hadn't been waiting long before the crowd stood, Chichi walking around the corner and towards him. His jaw almost hit the floor as he watched her. He had never seen anything so beautiful, her cheeks dashed with a light pink, her soft lips painted a delicate red, a beautiful silk dress incomparable to others hung to her slender curves, her silky hair done into a complicated wonderful do, her beautiful facial features hidden slightly by the veil over her head, and in her hands she held a bouquet of violet flowers. She looked like an angel to him, the angels Grandpa had always told him stories about before he went to sleep at night. His eyes stayed on her all the time, never leaving her form as she stood in front of him her smile reflecting his.

The congregation clapped as Chichi and Goku shared their first kiss as husband and wife together. The Ox-king crying loudly behind the mass of people in front of him. He couldn't believe how fast she had grown and felt nothing but happiness and pride for her, he knew Goku could be better than most men that had asked for her hand in the past. Wiping his tears with a hankie as he followed the couple towards the small celebration for them now that the ceremony was finished.

He had said small to Chichi it was much like the grand meals her father had with other high authorities. More decorations patterned the area, a small dance floor in the corner, a table covered in many delicacies, but most of all, most amazingly was their wedding cake, a full traditional three tier wedding cake little people and all sat splendidly in the middle of the table. Chichi could almost cry from happiness it was all she could ask for and more, Goku drooled as he saw the amount of food that lay in front of him and that cake, he just couldn't believe his eyes and really couldn't wait to eat.

They had danced, eaten, cut the cake, Goku had eaten, they danced some more, Goku had eaten, talked to the guests, and now as time was getting on they were saying their goodbyes. The Ox-king hugged Chichi tightly, and patted Goku on the back before they both hopped on to Nimbus and flew into the horizon.

Goku's hand clasped Chichi's waist protectively, sniffing her hair as they flew towards their new home at Mt. Pazou. Chichi's hands stroked his skin lightly sending small sensations through his nerves.

The mountain appeared in the distance a black silhouette contrasting to the blackening sky as night was falling, a carpet of trees running along the earths surface broken every now and again by the rivers and lakes which sparkled softly under the moons rays. It truly was a beautiful place, and Chichi gazed at the beautiful surroundings of her home all the time they flew, paying most attention on the ground in front of them as Nimbus began to loose height and descend towards the ground. In front of her the black shadow of a small home lurked in the darkness, it couldn't be much bigger than one room but looked very cosy and it would do for now until they got themselves a proper home.

"Well here it is, my home" Goku said smiling proudly, jumping off of Nimbus and holding his hand out to her, easing her to the floor, his hand never leaving hers as he led her to his childhood home.

Once the door shut behind them Goku removed his hand from hers, it was so dark she could barley see his shadowed outline, she could hear him rummaging around in something.

"It's so dark how can you see anything?" She asked trying to keep completely still so she wouldn't fall over something

"Oh I've always been able to see pretty well in the dark, and well I know this house better than my self" he replied laughing slightly. She heard him move again and the room flooded with light as Goku lit a few candles. Their flickering lights made the shadows dance on the walls. The house was very small, a big bed sat in the middle of the back wall it had no mattress or sheets on it at all, there were numerous cabinets and cupboards around the room and in the corner a small stove, a small window to the left of the door let in the silver rays of the half moon.

"Goku do you have any bedding or something" She asked politely

He didn't answer just walked over to the bed and pulled many sheets and a very thin mattress out from underneath it. She helped him place it on the bed and set the sheets out, there weren't any pillows but they could do without for now. He sat down on the bed and removed his shoes, pushing them under the bed out of the way, Chichi followed his actions and sat next to him, she had removed her shoes at the door, watching him as he lay back against the mattress, his eyes contently staring at the ceiling above him. She knew he didn't know exactly what would happen tonight, but that he did know something would happen. Leaning forward towards his face their eyes met before she placed her lips harshly onto his, their lips and tongues battling the other for dominance. Hands found her waist and he held her, her single hand caressing his cheek, her other in his hair holding him tightly to her. Just for the sake of breathing they pulled apart, Chichi removing Goku's jacket and shirt, throwing them to the floor with little worry. She gazed amazed at the ripples of muscle on his young chest, running her hands softly over his skin, caressing and massaging his soft body, pinching, rubbing, massaging, licking and kissing his smooth upper body, every few minutes a moan escaping his throat. He pushed her away, turning the dominant position around, he crept his hands around her body, sliding the zip down her dress and pushing it down her sides.

Her chest hidden by a lace bra, her flat stomach and curving hips revealed to his hungry eyes, he wanted to see more, an instinct new to him pushing his desire to greater heights. His head coming down and licking the valley of her breasts as he undid the cloth, it was flung to the floor with the other clothing as he attacked her chest with the same ministration she had done to him. She fumbled with his belt, sliding it off his waist and pushing his trousers down to his ankles, giggling as he kicked them off completely, before pulling her dress gently over her legs and gently placing it on the floor his hands instantly returning to her hips, his eyes staring into hers. Their lips met in a bruising kiss, intimately caressing the others body. More clothing removed until both were completely naked before the other, both pairs of eyes gazing upon the others body. His body surged with passion, her scent driving him crazy with each breath he took, he wanted her, an instinctual voice screamed from deep within his mind, screamed for her soft curves against his body. Gasping as she rubbed his throbbing member, loving her silky hands. He wanted her to feel this way, he wanted to know that pleasure seared through her veins as well.

"Chichi how can I make you feel this way?" he asked breathlessly as he pulled her hands away. She smiled sweetly at him as she led his hands down to her concealed area, she lay back on the mattress and let him explore her. Heat pooled in her lower abdomen as he felt around, eventually finding her entrance as his rather large finger slipped inside. He heard her moans and increased his actions knowing she liked it, her moans coming faster and louder, he removed his finger. She pushed him onto his back, straddling his hips; rubing the tip of his member along her inner thighs and her moist entrance. He groaned in anticipation, his body screaming for her as she pushed herself down on him slowly. He watched her face, her eyes closed tightly and a small cry left her mouth as he burst through her barrier, pleasure shot through his body, his blood rushing, he was already in heaven as her heat surrounded him. Opening his eyes he knew she was hurt. He turned her over gently removing himself from within her, leaving the tip just inside. Wiping the tears away, and kissing her softly in an attempt to comfort her.

"You okay?" He said softly in no more than a whisper, rubbing his nose gently with hers.

"I'm good thank you" She replied smiling as she pushed her hips up, sheathing him within her again, moaning loudly and enjoying his hiss of pleasure. He moved again gently and slowly, trying his best not to cause her any more pain than she had already felt. The pain was slowly vanishing, and she wrapped her legs around his small waist, moving in time with his thrusts. The heat rising, blood boiling she moaned his name louder and louder as her climax came closer and closer, his head was buried in her neck sucking the base lightly, nipping her skin and moaning. He sped up his thrusts, heightening both of their pleasure. She was screaming for him as she finally contracted around him, his seed filling her up as he came after her, his front teeth sinking deep into the base of her neck, she screamed louder as she too bit into his neck. A wave of bliss crashing down on both of them. They pulled apart, his head falling on her heaving chest his body feeling like there was a bus attached to each limb.

They lay in bliss together for a while, Goku watching her as she returned to him from the skies they had both flown in together. Her angelic face framed by strands of her soft midnight hair, which he stroked lightly, twirling it around his finger. She smiled at him and caressed his cheek, his head still resting on her chest.

"I love you Chichi" He whispered into her ear, as her turned over placing her on his chest. He knew she already knew but he still wanted to say it.

"I love you too, and thank you" She whispered softly to him, kissing him lightly and pulling the sheets tightly around their forms.

He felt complete with her, he had done since they got married earlier that day, but now he not only felt physically joined to her, but emotionally and mentally, like they were completely joined. Her heart beating in his chest, her thoughts flowing through his mind, the love that beat through her body, flowed through him. And he wouldn't change it for the world, swap it for all the money he could need.. She was his and he was hers. Tomorrow would bring a new day, a new life, and a new future for them both.

The End


End file.
